Jealous
by casey2
Summary: It was Harry Potter’s, Ron Weasley’s and Hermione Granger’s last year in Hogwarts and a lot of things have changed since, especially with Hermione and her feelings.


It was Harry Potter's, Ron Weasley's and Hermione Granger's last year in Hogwarts and a lot of things have changed since. Voldemort and his followers were defeated and captured the year before by no other than the- boy-who-lived and his friends. Hopefully, the year will go on smoothly for the trio.  
  
And yes, everything was okay for all of the students, except for our dear Hermione. Something had been bothering her since the start of term. For some reason everyone in the castle are pairing off. And for some reason, Hermione was the only one who doesn't have a pair. But what bothered her was that her best friends were affected by this "disease", especially Ron. Harry and Ron were dating Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. It didn't bother her that Harry was dating Parvati, but for some reason it bothered her that Ron was dating Lavender.  
  
They were in common and every couple was huddled in a corner or occupying the best couches or the best tables writing notes to each other or snogging. Hermione wanted to take their usual seats but unfortunately, Harry and Ron already dragged Lavender and Parvati to it. So, Hermione dragged herself to find another place. Unfortunately, she couldn't erase the look on Ron's face when he saw Lavender. Hermione could tell that Ron was really happy with Lavender. They don't fight at all. They were always sweet around each other that it makes the cheesiest person on earth gag.  
  
Hermione finally found refuge in the library. No one was snogging here, although she could have sworn she saw Neville with Eloise at the corner of one of the shelves snogging, but she shook her head, there were much more important things that she had in mind. Like Ron for example, why was it that she was bothered by him having a girlfriend?  
  
A voice at the back of her head whispered, "You're jealous!" Hermione looked around, and then shook her head. "YOU'RE JEALOUS!" She looked up and said to herself, "I am not!"  
  
The voice then replied, "Are you really?"  
  
Hermione pondered for a moment. What did Ron see in Lavender? Well, Lavender is pretty. She has straight hair. She doesn't start arguments. But for some reason Hermione wanted to be in Lavender's place. To be where Lavender was when Ron saw her and asked her out. If only she had been there.  
  
Jealous of the girl who caught your eye One of my darker days When you looked at her where was I? Should have been in her place Here I am All alone imagining what could have been If I had been there  
  
"What are you thinking, Hermione Granger?!" she thought. "He is one of your best friends. You couldn't like him. or love him. I guess."  
  
Hermione was now confused. She couldn't concentrate so she left the library and walked back to the common room.  
  
As she entered the common room, the couch that is sitting in front of the fire was occupied by Ron and Lavender. Apparently they fell asleep. Lavender's arms were entwined in Ron's and Lavender's head was leaning on Ron's chest. Tears started to fall down Hermione's eyes. She slowly walked up to the dormitory thinking how lucky Lavender is to have Ron.  
  
Jealous of the one whose arms are around you If she's keeping you satisfied Jealous of the one who finally found you Made your sun and your stars collide La la la la la la la She's a very very lucky girl La la la la la la la  
  
Hermione dropped her books on the floor and more tears stream down her eyes. "Why are you acting like this, Hermione? You are much stronger than this!" she told herself. But she couldn't help it. She loved Ron and lost her chance to tell him.  
  
Hermione finally got the strength to stand up and go to bed. She was lying down but she couldn't sleep. She was afraid that if she sleeps, she's just going to dream about Ron. But then she finally fell into deep slumber, tears still falling down.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Hermione was awaken by the string of sunlight that entered the dormitory. She looked around the dormitory and found that Lavender and Parvati woke up early. "Surprise, surprise," she thought. She got up and dressed for the weekend. She doesn't have any plan for the day, so she grabbed a couple of books to read in the common room.  
  
After she dressed, she came down to the deserted common room and sat down in one of the couches, lucky no one was snogging there. Most of the couple went outside to walk by the lake or do cheesy stuff you could only see in movies or books. Then, a fifth year girl approached her.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book. "Hello," she replied.  
  
"May I sit here?" she said.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said.  
  
"So," the girl said. "How are your best friends?"  
  
"Well," Hermione said, startled at the question. "I guess their okay with their girl friends. They might be walking by the lake or something. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Well," she started, "see I was just wondering because now that they have girlfriends, where does that leave you? I mean doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"No," Hermione said. "Not really."  
  
"Oh," the girl said. "Okay."  
  
The girl stood up and walked away but turned around and said, "Ron and Lavender really look good together, don't they. They don't fight or anything."  
  
Hermione beamed at her but she already exited the portrait hole. She shook her head and resumed reading her book.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron and Lavender entered the common room, holding hands.  
  
"Hi Mione!" Ron greeted Hermione. Lavender smiled.  
  
"Hi," Hermione answered.  
  
"Ewww," Ron said, "I'm so sweaty. I smell really bad. I better change for dinner."  
  
Ron and Lavender walked up to the dormitories. Then Hermione heard Lavender say, "Its okay you're sweaty, I think its hott." Then Hermione presumed that they kissed.  
  
Hermione felt like crying again but she fought it.  
  
Jealous of the one who won your heart They say it's a perfect match She's gonna get to be where you are And I don't get better than that She'll say you're fine Whisper words I wish were mine And they might have been If I had been there  
  
~*~During Dinner~*~  
  
Hermione came down to dinner with Harry, Parvati, Ron, and Lavender. They sat by each other during dinner. The only difference was no one was spoon- feeding Hermione. Harry and Ron were being fed by Parvati and Lavender. Hermione kept glancing at Ron and Lavender. They were constantly laughing and giving each other compliments. Basically, they were really sweet. And this made Hermione lost her appetite. Before she finished her dinner, she stood up and left the Great Hall. Harry and Ron didn't even notice her.  
  
Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you If she's keeping you satisfied Jealous of the one who finally found you Made your sun and your stars collide La la la la la la la She's a very very lucky girl La la la la la la la  
  
Hermione stopped at a corridor and just cried, again. She really couldn't help it. She wanted to tell Ron, but she couldn't. He was just so happy right now that she just couldn't tell him.  
  
Ron and Lavender look good together. They were like the hottest couple in the house. They were so sweet to each other.  
  
Hermione wanted to curse Lavender or challenge her to a duel just to make Ron see that she really loves him. But she knows how Lavender makes him happy, so she erased those plans. Lavender was the source of Ron's happiness and so was he to her.  
  
Hermione thought that Lavender better not break Ron's heart and love him with all her might. Then, if she doesn't then Hermione will just be waiting for Ron to come around. She's not gonna force herself to him. She'll just wait. Although, she doesn't want Ron and Lavender to break-up because she know how they really love each other.  
  
You know I'd fight the good fight If I thought I'd change your mind But if she makes you happy I would leave that dream behind Man, she better treat you right And give you everything Cause at the moment she doesn't I'll be waiting in the wings  
  
Hermione finally put herself together and walked to the common. The moment she entered, she saw Ron and Lavender, again, in each others arms, fast asleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
